Quiero asesinarte
by Joichiro Kanra
Summary: Siempre supe que debía deshacerme de ti. (Shizaya/Shonen-ai)


Atte: Joichiro Kanra. (Ese mote nunca se irá)

Nota: Este fic es el más, creo que manejé bien a Izaya.

Los guiones fueron quitados adrede. Entre otras cosas,

Beta; Alice

**Quiero asesinarte.**

"Muerte a Heiwajima, Shizuo"

Es mi pensamiento de todos los días al verlo regocijante de felicidad. No puedo comprenderlo realmente…no puedo entender, no puedo deducir, no puedo saber. Es todo Shizuo lo que realmente aborrezco, no va con mi forma de trabajar, porque no me gusta la improvisación.

Puedo pasar horas, horas y horas investigando el historial de su vida, incluso invadir su privacidad.

¡JA!

Él puede venir con cada sorpresa. De él, una "Anomalía viviente", puedes esperarte cualquier cosa. Por mucho que me esfuerce en entender… simplemente no comprendo más que una sola verdad y es que el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro es un simple monstruo, no hay más respuesta que la ya mencionada.

No me importa, aunque resulte una molestia.

"Es un dolor de cabeza"

¡Mierda! Qué fastidio.

No puedo detenerme cuando se hace referencia a "Shizu-chan~". Suena irónico porque menciono odiarlo constantemente, y quiero matarlo por causarme aquel sentimiento de dependencia. Bastantes problemas me agobian para preocuparme por un ser tan infeliz…

Es que no puedo parar.

"Debería desaparecer"

Termino frente a frente con él, la bestia, Heiwajima Shizuo.

Por puro instinto terminaba pisando el mismo territorio…era inevitable porque tenía que trabajar por esos lares consecuentemente… pero en vez de permanecer oculto, lo llamo: Que casualidad encontrarte protozoo, es bueno verte otra vez ¿Asegurando el bienestar de tu amo como siempre?

Puedes irte a la mierda. Contesta eternamente.

Pero no quiero irme a la mierda Shizu~, apesta. Siempre digo como respuesta.

¿Y? ¿Me importa? Si no te vas por las buenas, te iras por las malas. Me propone intrépido como siempre osa hacerlo.

Qué tal si negociamos tal oferta. Sugerí, vacilándome.

Realmente eres un enfermo. Se muestra crujiendo sus nudillos amenazante, como cada vez que me lo encuentro. ¿Cuándo aprenderás a cerrar esa maldita boca tuya? Sólo causas problemas.

Sin esta boca no puedo trabajar. Suspiro. Me pides perder mi empleo, todo lo que me hace exitoso~

Tú eres solo una miserable rata. No tienes éxitos.

No puedo dejar de depender de esa persona por más que quiera desprenderme de ella, ha interferido demasiado en lo que soy, me enferma tanto que me vuelvo un descontrolado.

Entonces, ¿porque me sigues este juego?

Siempre me ha quedado la duda. Él podría haberme matado hace mucho tiempo pero jamás me da una respuesta del porqué, no es exacto saber lo que piensa...me cansa.

Te quedas callado demasiado tiempo, eres un gilipollas.

He pensado mucho la razón por la cual aún no he podido deshacerme de ti, siempre supe que eras un problema cual debía solucionar, el cual siempre dejo pendiente para después y siempre queda en el expediente.

Debería viajar un tiempo no sin antes asesinarte.

¡Es perfecto!

"Quiero asesinarte."

Por qué me dejas en la incógnita, intentas matarme del suspenso. Observo la incomodidad, la desviación de los ojos con el único propósito de no responder mi pregunta. No te quedes mudo, no muerdo.

No es importante que lo sepas. Realmente no confío en ti.

Sigue sorprendiéndome. Quería sacar mi navaja con demasiada impaciencia…siempre tuve deseos de matarlo rápido para dejar de pensar en él: ¿Por qué le sigues persiguiendo?, ¿Cuándo dejaras de hacerlo?, ¿Cuándo lo mataras?

"Quiero matarlo."

"Realmente quiero asesinarlo."

Eres realmente una extrañeza. Aunque caes siempre en mis trampas logras ponerlo todo al revés, no puedo saberlo de ninguna forma.

Ansiedad.

Qué quieres que suelte. Observa directamente mis ojos, aun viéndolos no reconozco las emociones que desprende o tal vez no quiera…o tal vez no las deja ver, no lo sé.

Y eso fastidia.

No puedo creer que inviertas la cosas de ese modo ¡Joder! Sabes cuando he esperado para llegar a este momento…deberías morir.

Yo también quiero verte muerto, Izaya. Porque realmente no te aguanto.

Quiero realmente asesinarlo, por qué no puedo controlarlo, aquel dominio hace que me sienta menos, el posee "Poder" de un personaje valiente, aunque no sea un héroe.

Tú no eres el príncipe de un cuento de hadas. Respondo. Tú eres un dolor en el pecho.

Agitación.

Resulta demasiado desagradable.

A veces pienso cómo logro transformar algo tan simple en una situación tan complicada, resulta muy divertido ser el perjudicado de mis propias tramas planeadas. Nada ha sido calculado, todo es completamente improvisado.

Descontrol.

"Quiero asesinarte"

Eres un problema, tatuado permanentemente en mi espalda.

Tú una migraña.

¿Soy tú dolor de cabeza? Qué bonita comparación~ .Cierro los ojos, no quiero verlo.

Digo lo que eres. Una migraña. Afirma.

Es un infortunio haberlo dejado vivo, un infortunio no haberlo matado. La vida me paga mal las malas acciones como un círculo vicioso de agravios regresando a mí de esta manera…aunque no estoy seguro de si es algo malo o bueno.

Solo quiero matarlo. Nada más…quiero olvidarme del problema, pero…

Soy demasiado dependiente.

No piensas retroceder. Digo sin más desviaciones. Solo largarte, y vuelve a tu vida normal. Puedo ofrecerte como recompensa, desaparecer para siempre.

Duele demasiado que lo niegue.

No voy darte lo que quieres, para qué ofrecerte ese privilegio, Izaya. Realmente quiero verte suplicando como ahora, suplicando que te deje en paz. Sé que piensas…todos te creen tan complejo, tú te crees tan complejo. Pero eres una simpleza, cualquier persona inteligente debe pensarlo dos veces antes de cruzarse contigo, puedo saber lo que eres: Una mierda.

Bésame ya. Reprimí mi risa.

Histeria.

Tantas veces he escuchado lo mismo, pero duele más cuando él te lo dice.

Quiero asesinarle.

Son tantas verdades, tantas verdades que me provocan un dolor desconocido. Como me puede importar algo tan trivial, pero lo hace.

Dime: "Por favor, Shizuo"

¡Hazlo Ya!

Exaltación.

Me tiene descontrolado cada vez que lo encuentro a él, la presión de mis arterias sube, se eleva o eso parece. Mi corazón se contrae, se oprime, me quita oxigeno…

Siempre me han molestado los sentimientos humanos, es signo de debilidad y de humanidad, pero yo no soy humano…soy…

Una clase de demonio….El me ve desorientado, no se ríe solo observa. Es buen observador porque no me había dado cuenta que seguía en la misma posición, o tal vez he perdido la concentración. Eso soy… ¿verdad?

Ya no me obligues…

Quiero asesinarlo….deshacerme de él.

No.

Siente, Izaya.

No quiero sentir, Shizuo.

Siente.

No.

Siente.

Voy a morir. Aclaró, intentando suprimir la nefasta realidad.

Llora o grita.

Quiero asesinarte. Gritó.

Fue un error…un grave error, ya no tenía el dominio de mi cuerpo, había perdido por completo el color de mi propia piel; y estaba rojo, no sabía si era de ira o de suplicio, completamente humillado ante la indomable bestia y no dude ni un segundo en búrlame de mi mismo.

¡Voy a matarte! Lo haré…

Estaba llorando histérico mientras me carcajeaba y no podía creerlo.

Realmente te desprecio.

Tú así lo has querido, no me reproches tanto por algo que tú planeaste.

No esperaba que acataras mi orden, pensé que no serías los suficientemente estúpido.

No estás en condiciones de aclárame nada. Ensancha una sonrisa de supremacía. Tú mismo me enviaste un mensaje diciendo: Shizuo quiero conversar contigo de algo sumamente importante. Nos vemos en el restaurante de Sushi.

Bien.

Más aclaraste: Ayúdame a matarte de mi vida.

Exacto.

Entonces…¿ya te doy asco? Aclaró firme.

¿Por qué simplemente no lo hago desaparecer?

No me has besado, lo olvidaste. Sonrió, si ánimos. Bésame, por favor. Shizuo, hazlo.

No dice ninguna palabra, me mira en silencio y se inclina para alcanzar mis labios. Yo no hago nada, quiero que él lo haga…saber algo…algo de él.

Porque yo no sé nada.

Y lo odio.

Una vez que respiro su aliento lo sé, cuando choca conmigo lo confirmo. No había nada que pudiera negar en lo absoluto, todo estaba confirmado.

Fue sumamente rápido, a mí me pareció demasiado corto 30 minutos de aguantar la respiración y no sabía muy bien que emoción me causaba…había besado a tantas personas, no era tan diferente a otro beso más por un gran diferencia era Shizuo, y Shizuo besaba diferente aunque suene estúpido sus besos sabían a tabaco.

Cuando me fui desprendido del ofrecimiento…él me preguntó.

Ahora, he conseguido tus deseos, idiota.

Me relamí los labios inconscientemente, me talle el rostro decepcionado, apreté los dientes reprimiendo palabras inapropiadas, apreté los ojos y lloré.

No.

¿Dime que razón enferma te hizo pensar que esto funcionaria?

Solamente pensé que te odiaba.

Ahora ¿qué piensas? Preguntó sereno.

Que fui demasiado extremista. Suspire.

Sabes, yo tampoco sé por qué acepte.

Ya es tarde para retractarse Shizu-chan~. Intente burlarme pero…la sonrisa era más deprimente.

Y bien.

Nunca voy a poder dejarte.

Estábamos desnudos mirándonos el uno al otro como un resultado bastante inesperado. Al parecer el odio entre nosotros no era el suficientemente grande para escapar. Pensaba que si todo iba según lo planeado… terminaría.

Pero hice todo lo contrario.

Lo formalice más.

Por eso quiero asesinar a Shizuo Heiwajima.

Bien, ya sabes la verdad ¿quieres burlarte?

Solo cállate. Es de noche.

Shizuo solo dime-

Sabes que sentir amor hacia alguien no es malo, así que solo cierra la maldita boca.

Eres demasiado grosero. Muerdo mis labios. No es sencillo-

Nada es fácil.

Por supuesto. Se burla.

Imbécil.

No somos capaces de mirarnos. Nos quedamos dormidos en la misma cama pero en diferentes direcciones y tal vez sea por vergüenza.

Cuantas veces he querido olvidarlo, pero simplemente es alguien que no puede desparecer tan fácil de mi vida, nunca lo hará. Él quiere permanecer conmigo, y yo no quiero que se vaya jamás.

Es una muy mala situación cuando Izaya Orihara termina perdiendo, nuevamente.

Soy una mierda.

Fin

Nota: No hay continuación esa es la mejor parte. (Mándenla al diablo)


End file.
